Planet B132
' ''Welcome to hidden archives. Stored here are hundreds of MEMs, historical texts, and alt timeline records, all essential and useful knowledge for new and old Cataclymers alike. You have chosen to view the Logs of Cataclymer Frei. He was assigned Planet B132 of the 4th Quadrant in the Rion.C system. Uploading Logs to your ScIthe.' '. . . . . .' 'Upload Complete.' __________________《《》》_____________ '[ 2nd January 2504 Anno Domini (A term of Planet B132. 4th Quadrant. Rino.C system.) ]' She is so beautiful. Her structure emanates a blue word {adjective (?)} glow. It mesmerizes me. The way she twirls and spins, so gracefully. The way she continues to lighten and darken even though I know she is being torn from within. She looks at me with her eternal blue eyes. She whispers to me. Her lament echoes within me, making me feel of the grief that is destroying her. I yearn to end her. To put her out of her misery. But how can I destroy such a beautiful thing. But I have to. Soon. _______________《《》》_______________ '[ 23rd March 2506 Anno Domini ]' I am not aware of the passing of time. I gaze at her. Into her blue depths. So beautiful, yet bearing something so hideous. How I loathe what is inside her. How can it do this to her? It's utter madness. But it is not new to me. I have seen countless more cases such as this. But none so beautiful as her. And none with more foul a disease. A beautful structure with a raging infernal evil tearing her bit by bit. She grows weaker as time flows. Still she remains silent. Still she remains benevolent. But it is silences which speak most to me. I can hear her scream and cry for me to end it. End her. But how can I? For I am in love. Am I? I do not know. _________________《《》》______________ '[ 4th June 2510 Anno Domini ]' Has it just been 6 years? Time stands still in her presence. I cant do it. I cant. I have fallen in love. This is blasphemous. Yet who can blame me. I can without a shred of doubt say that no Cataclymer has ever seen such beauty. Or maybe they have and it is just my inexperience that causes me to state this. Either ways. I am in love. Her constant companion blindingly grins at me as though with malice. He lightens her and brings out the beauty in her. And in his absence, she darkens bringing out the disease plaguing her. He grins at me, his bright mocking grin. Oh how I long to destroy him. But that would mean the death of her. She would forever become dark and lifeless. I am a Cataclymer not a system destroyer. I have already made a dangerous mistake. I do not wish to make a second one. I have been in this void too long. Staring at her with the passing of time. I cannot delay any longer. I have to end her. _________________《《》》______________ '[ 21st December 2510 ]' I did it. I killed her. My very being wept at her destruction. I had taken a last long look at her beautiful face. I shed a tear. She did too. But mine was of grief and hers was of gratitude. Of finally being able to be rid of this disease tainting her. A billion souls screamed as I ended her with my ScIthe. I felt relish in their screams. No more will they plague my precious. No more will she bear pain on their behalf and still continue to provide for them. And no more will she exist to ever host such evil. I learned that she had a name in my time gazing and studying her. Earth she was called. _________________《《》》______________ 'End of Log.' '' ________________________________________________________________________________________________ On 21st December 2510, citizens of Earth witnessed a very mysterious phenomenon. People from every nation, state and city in the entire world saw a strange dark shape looming over their area. The shape seemed to hover over every major place on Earth. The moment the shape appeared, entire nations were plunged into a dull gloomy greyness. People suddenly fell into deep despair and grief. The air vibrated with the screams of what seemed to be everyone on Earth. There was utter chaos everywhere. Those who were tough enough and obliged to ignore the sense of despair (i.e the authorities of different states) tried in vain to maintain order. Not one place on Earth was free from the terrible screams which echoed throughtout nations. Except the forests. Strangely, animals were nor affected by the gloom and were silent. The only sounds coming from the forests were the trees blowing in the wind. Whispering and hissing. Then came the terrible cry. It sounded as though a thousand banshees and typhoons had merged in one single blood piercing screech which turned every hair on a person's head white. Such was the horror of that cry. Two massive orbs appeared in the sky. They were fiery and raging. They almost matched the screech of rage and grief which came from the skies. As though the two orbs were eyes belonging to the cry from the shadow over the world. The chaos flared for what seemed like an eternity. Many died. People ran everywhere not knowing where to go or who to go to. They were in terrible grief. All this time the shadow cried on, driving everyone to the brink of madness. People screamed and begged for it to end. Holy men chanted and shouted prayers of repentance to the skies, they sensed that the end was near. Suddenly there was an ear-splitting explosion which reverberated throughout the solar system, and Earth shattered taking its despairing souls with it. Its remnants collided with the nearby planets, causing their landscapes to change. The fragmented remnants of Earth scattered across the different planets in the Solar System. The collisions caused several planets to be induced with the ingredients for life. The millions of pieces of earth travelled far across the milky way, leaving a void where mother Earth had once shone. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Space